


Formula

by coldphoenix



Series: Forte & Bansuri (tumblr OCs) [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bansuri - Freeform, Gen, Harp - Freeform, Viola - Freeform, forte - Freeform, helix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Harp isn't gaining weight and doesn't seem satisfied with water, so Forte asks Viola for help.





	Formula

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I’m really immature… I thought of this months ago but I never wrote it because it’s kind of childish I think XD But I haven’t written Viola for a while and LWD is kind of dead so I probably won’t write her much from now on. So… have this boring stupid sketch lol.  
> *Helix and Forte belong to @xchellmoonchild. Bansuri and Harp belong to @mace-likes-dbz

“Aaaaaaa! Aaaaaaa! Aaaaaaaaa!”  
“Ssh, ssh…” Bansuri bounced the baby Harp in her arms, desperately trying to sooth her. Bansuri was worried. Harp had just drank, but it seemed like no matter how much water they gave her she was still thirsty. She was eating bugs as well, and just about anything else she could get hold of. It was like she craved something other than water. Concerned, and with no idea what to do, Bansuri looked at her husband and father in law for advice. “I think she’s sick.” She whimpered.  
“Are you sure she’s drinking enough…?” Helix questioned. “She’s barely gained any weight since she was born.”  
“She drinks all the time.” Forte sighed, taking the screaming Harp from Bansuri’s arms. “I don’t think it’s just water she needs, Dad…” He looked down at Harp, noticing how she was hissing and biting at her own hands. She was a lot more vicious than Bass had been; she was like a predator… maybe because she was half ren-mau. Forte was starting to genuinely believe she needed solid food.  
“Well what do other races eat?” Bansuri looked at him. “You’ve worked with aliens – you must know?”  
“I know mammal races drink milk when they’re babies.” Forte said. “It’s still liquid, but it’s food as well – that’s what those lumps are for.”  
“What lumps?” Bansuri blinked.  
“You know – the ones Viola has on her chest?” Forte replied. “They hold milk, and the baby drinks out of them.”  
“Really?” Helix frowned, his face twisting in semi-disgust. That sounded barbaric…  
“Maybe ren-mau do the same.” Forte mumbled. He held Harp up in front of his face and looked at her helplessly, as if she could actually tell him what she wanted. “Is that what you need? Chest water?”  
“Oh…”

Bansuri’s face fell, as she suddenly became flooded with an overwhelming sense of guilt. Was that really what Harp needed? Milk? Bansuri had only been giving her water… Was that why she wasn’t gaining any weight, and why she cried all the time…? Maybe she was malnourished… She was malnourished, because Bansuri couldn’t give her milk like she needed… What kind of mother was she? She couldn’t even give her baby what she needed to stay healthy… “Well, I… I don’t have any of that…”  
“Hey.” Forte handed Harp to his father, and immediately rushed to Bansuri’s side, placing a supportive arm around her before she started to cry. “Ban – don’t look like that. It’s not your fault.”  
“She’s starving…” Bansuri whimpered. Her eyes were already glistening, as she struggled to hold back a few guilt-ridden tears. “I can’t take care of her.”  
“But – that’s not your fault!” Forte protested. “You take great care of her. You keep her safe, and you play with her and you gave her a nice room and toys – you’re a great mother, Ban. You’re way better than I could have been.”  
“But… Forte – she’s _starving_!” Bansuri wailed. “Where are we supposed to get milk from?”  
“Um…” Helix looked at them somewhat awkwardly. He didn’t really wanting to intervene, but he did have an idea… “Well… Forte, Viola knows the situation, doesn’t she? And she’s your friend – I’m sure she wouldn’t mind giving us some of her milk. Until you can find more, at least.”

Forte’s cheeks darkened, as he thought about the ask. It actually seemed kind of plausible, given the circumstances… He had no idea where else he would get milk – and Harp needed it. She really wasn’t growing much, and she always seemed hungry. So it made sense to ask… but it felt weird! Viola had told him once that those lumps were intimate, so was it really okay for him to use her milk…? Forte didn’t know much about mammal aliens, and he knew even less about chest feeding, but he’d always understood it to be an intense bonding thing between mother and baby… Feeding some else’s child just seemed kind of creepy.  
“Forte.” Bansuri looked at him desperately. “Can you call her?”  
“I…” Forte uttered. “I mean – it’s kind of taboo… and how would you feel, about somebody else feeding her?”  
“I don’t _care_!” Bansuri whined. “She’s not growing! Just fix her!”  
“Okay! Okay…” Forte cleared his throat, quickly coming to his senses. Bansuri was right. Of course she was right. He knew she was. What choice did they have, really? Harp needed more than just water, and Forte and Bansuri couldn’t provide it. Harp would starve otherwise. So… there was nothing else to do. “Okay…” Forte nodded. He left the room, to call Viola. 

xx

_“Hey. What’s up?”_  
“Um… Vi… sorry – this is really awkward…” Forte mumbled down the phone, his cheeks darkening and his shoulders tensing more and more with every word he spoke. “I… need a favour.”  
_“Alright. What?”_  
“Well, um…” Forte ran his palm over his head and looked away, as if she could see him through the phone. “Harp needs… well – she needs milk, and um… you know, we don’t have the… uh… the anatomy, to… um… …” He sighed, closing his eyes in embarrassment. “You get what I’m saying?”  
_“Oh – right. Sure, no problem. I’ll bring some over.”_ Viola answered calmly, like it was nothing. Really? _Seriously_? Viola always had been pretty relaxed, but Forte had expected her to act a little less causally than this… This was a serious thing, wasn’t it?  
“Are – are you sure that’s okay?” He questioned. “I mean – I’m asking you to provide her with milk.”  
_“Yeah, I know.”_ Viola laughed. _“It’s no big deal. Can you wait an hour?”_  
“Uh – sure!” Forte nodded. “I… thank you, Viola. I mean it – you’ve just saved her life!”  
_“*giggle* It’s okay. See you soon.”_

xx 

Harp’s screaming hadn’t stopped. Her parents were stressed, and exhausted – so much so that they practically leapt on Viola when she walked into the room. They hadn’t even heard the door open over Harp’s screams.  
“ _ **Vi**_!” Forte and Bansuri both cried, their faces becoming flooded with relief.  
“Hey – whoa!” Viola yelped, taken aback when Forte picked her up and hugged her.  
“Oh my God, I’m so glad you’re here!” He exclaimed. “ **Thank you**!”  
“It’s okay…” Viola laughed, breaking out of his grasp. She turned her attention towards the screaming baby in Bansuri’s trembling arms, and sighed. “Okay…” She put her hand down her front, and pulled out a capsule, then opened it to reveal… drinks? Were those bottled drinks? “Bottle?” Viola said, looked at Forte.  
“Oh – right –” Forte went to grab it off Bansuri, but Bansuri had already hurled Harp’s bottle at Viola.  
“ _Fix her_.” She hissed desperately, her ears ready to fall off her head.  
“K…” Viola mumbled, and poured what seemed to be milk from one of her bottles into Harp’s. She tossed it back to Bansuri, and watched as Harp practically bit her mother’s hand off trying to catch whatever smelled so sweet. Harp drank from the bottle thirstily, and went quiet for the first time that day.  
“Oh, thank God…” Forte groaned, sitting down. “It worked… Is she okay with it, Ban?”  
“Seems so.” Bansuri answered, watching Harp drink. “Is that okay, Sweetheart…?” She smiled down at Harp, and blinked back her tears. Harp looked so content all of a sudden… like she was finally drinking something she wanted. Bansuri sniffed, and touched her antennae to Harp’s forehead, giggling a little when the baby frowned, annoyed at being disturbed. She was really happy. She wasn’t hissing, or snarling, or throwing her bottle away… She was happy. Finally! “Thank you, Viola…”  
“It’s no problem.” Viola smiled. “Anyways… let me show you everything.”

Bansuri and Forte watched as Viola laid out what must have been at least thirty bottles of milk on the table, and some tubs… what were those things? Either way, it was much more than the couple had expected.  
“Oh wow… there’s so much.” Forte gasped, his eyes widening as he stared at Viola in awe. “How did you do this…?”  
“It’s nothing.” Viola shrugged. “You needed a lot, right? I mean – I wasn’t sure when you’d be able to get more.”  
“Please – you have to let us repay you!” Forte insisted. “Anything!”  
“It’s fine!” Viola laughed. “I don’t want your money. This is nothing to me, really.”

Forte flinched, slightly taken aback. Well… He hadn’t meant money, he’d just meant some kind of gesture or favour… actually, money hadn’t even occurred to him… but now he felt guilty. Should he have offered to pay Viola for this? It was her milk after all, and it couldn’t have been easy to get this much out… Actually, it had probably been quite painful for her, and taken a lot of her energy. Maybe offering payment was the decent thing… “Anyway,” Viola began, gesturing towards the bottles. “These are ready-made, so they’re useful when you’re away from home. They’re more expensive, though. But if you buy them in bulk it’s cheaper.” She placed her hand on the tubs. “This is powder. You need to mix it into boiling water – but you have to do a specific ratio, so check the instructions. These are way cheaper, though.” She looked at Forte. “Oh… you can read the common language, right?”  
“Yes…” Forte mumbled, staring at the tubs in confusion. Wait… “How did… how did you make it into a powder…?”  
“Uh… I don’t know…” Viola sweat dropped. “It’s just… done into a factory, I guess.”  
“You took it to a factory?” Forte choked, stunned. People actually did that? Why?  
“But how did you do that in such a short space of time?” Bansuri looked ay Viola, equally confused. “And – if all that is powder – how much milk did you actually pour out?”  
“Yeah, I mean…” Forte moved his eyes to Viola’s chest, and his cheeks darkened slightly as he studied her… sacks. “It… it doesn’t look like you’d have that much…”  
“Wait, _**what**_?”

Viola’s eyes suddenly widened as she realised what the couple thought. They – they thought this was her…? _Seriously_? What the hell! “This isn’t my milk!” Viola cried. “I bought it from a store!”  
“What?” Forte blinked. “You can buy it?”  
“Yes you can buy it!” Viola protested. “Not all women can breast-feed – you can buy baby formula, you idiot! Why the hell would I express my own milk for you, that’s just weird!”  
“So who expressed these?” Bansuri questioned, looking curiously at the bottles of milk from an anonymous source.  
“Nobody – it’s mostly cow’s milk and chemicals!”  
“What’s a cow?” Forte asked.  
“It – it’s just an animal!” Viola sighed, grabbing her antennae. This was unbelievable… She knew life was simpler here, but she hadn’t expected them to be **this** naïve. This was crazy! 

Viola exhaled, and looked at the couple. “You guys really thought this came out of my boobs…?”  
“Well… isn’t that what they’re for?” Forte reasoned.  
“Yeah, but…” Viola smirked a little, and giggled. Actually, it was kind of funny how clueless they were. She’d always assumed Forte had more of an idea than this, but… then again, why would he? It wasn’t like normal namekians had breasts. Maybe there was no reason for him to know anything about this. “They don’t do anything until the mother gets pregnant.” Viola explained. “They’re pretty much just empty fat sacks until then, and then when she has a baby they make milk, but they stop making it when the baby stops drinking it regularly. It’s a supply and demand thing.”  
“Oh…” Bansuri uttered, tilting her head slightly as she gazed in wonder at Viola’s chest. “How clever… That’s quite efficient.”  
“I… I guess.” Viola sniggered.”

Forte frowned as he looked at Viola’s chest, still not convinced.  
“Are you sure there’s no milk in them right now?” He asked. “They’re pretty big, Vi. I don’t think they’re empty.”  
“Haha…” Viola blushed slightly, and smirked. “I promise you, there’s nothing. I’m just blessed, I guess. I get it from my dad. But they’re empty – feel them.” She stepped towards Forte, and pushed her chest at him. “They’re soft. Milk boobs are hard.”  
“Um… No thank you…” Forte mumbled, his cheeks darkening as he remembered Viola telling him once that breasts were an intimate thing. Just because they were friends, that didn’t mean it was okay for him to touch them… why did she never seem to remember that? “I don’t think I should – **Ban**!” Forte practically shrieked, his eyes widening when Bansuri extended her hand to prod Viola’s chest lumps.  
“Oh… yes, they are soft.” Bansuri nodded, happily pressing her fingers and palms all over Viola’s chest as if it were nothing. “Forte, I think she’s right. There’s nothing in here. They’re like a pillow.”  
“Oh my God…” Forte whimpered, his face turning more purple by the second. “Ban… stop… it’s not okay for you to do that…”  
“Sure it is.” Viola beamed. “I gave her my permission. I don’t mind.”  
“But it – it’s private!” Forte squealed, and bashfully turned away. He couldn’t watch this anymore. This was weird! “You said that! You said it was intimate!”  
“Well, it can be.” Viola shrugged. “But we’re both girls, and we’re all friends. I don’t really care, it’s not like it’s sexual right now. You’re like my gay friend anyway.”  
“Gay friend…?” Forte repeated awkwardly, unsure of whether or not he should feel insulted. “Whatever… can you… just stop? Is Harp finished yet?”  
“Hm…”

Bansuri sighed, and reluctantly moved her hand away from Viola. She’d actually liked the softness; there was nothing like that on this planet. Even pillows weren’t that squishy; it had been such an odd and interesting texture… It was kind of fun. Anyway… Bansuri looked down at Harp, and smiled to see the bottle empty and Harp fast asleep. “Yes. She’s finished. Look.” She shifted Harp in her arms, to allow Forte a better view, and the three of them stared at the sleeping baby for a moment.  
“Aww…” Viola smiled. She allowed her gaze to linger on Harp for a moment longer, before moving her eyes to Bansuri… and her face softened a little. “But… Were you really okay with me feeding your daughter? It’s supposed to be a bonding thing, right…?”  
“Well…” Bansuri lowered her eyes, her antennae drooping slightly. No… In truth, she wasn’t completely okay with it, but… “It’s necessary, for her to grow. She needs milk, so I have to provide her with it – even if the milk isn’t coming from me. I… I’m sure I would have gotten used to it, eventually…”  
“Well – there’s an intergalactic store near here. It sells all this stuff – and you can try different brands, they all taste different.” Viola smiled. “Then you can bottle feed her her favourite one, right?”  
“Yes…” Bansuri looked down at Harp, who was sleeping more peacefully than she ever had done before. Bansuri had never seen her so content… “… Thank you.”  
“No problem.” Viola beamed. “I got her rusks too. My mama used to feed me those when I was a baby – oh! And I couldn’t find anywhere before, but some places sell placentas.”  
“Placentas?” Bansuri looked at her. “What are those?”  
“It’s the thing that connects the mother to the baby in the womb, it comes out when the baby is born. It’s basically just a big piece of meat, but it’s full of nutrients.” Viola explained. “My dad fed it to me when I was born – it was the first thing I ever ate.”  
“Oh… yeah, you told me that before…” Forte gagged, his face twisting in disgust. It sounded horrifying… and hearing it twice didn’t make it any less gross. It seemed pretty barbaric, actually. Forte wasn’t sure if he was okay with Harp eating womb meat…  
“Um…” Bansuri’s face turned pale, as she thought exactly the same as her husband. “Thank you, but… I think if we just buy normal meat, that should be okay…”  
“Sure.” Viola shrugged. “But if you ever want me to buy you some placentas, let me know.”  
“Okay…” The couple agreed quietly.


End file.
